Beacon Ball
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: It is the night of the Beacon Ball. Everyone is going to it. Jaune takes Ruby out to the ball. (Some bumblebee and a hint of Renora)


Tonight is a big night for the students at Beacon. It is the night of the annually Beacon ball. Everyone is getting ready to go. The guys are putting on their ties and suits, while the girls put on their dresses and makeup. Everyone is excited to go to the ball. It is going to be held in the amphitheater of the school. It will be all night long.

Inside the bathroom of team RWBY, Ruby is finishing up getting ready. She is wearing a red, one strap dress that goes just below her knees. She is also wearing a pair of red, one inch high heels. She is almost done with her makeup when she hears a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Ruby shouts.

The door open, Yang appearing in the doorframe. She is wearing a yellow, strapless dress that is almost the same length as Ruby's. She walks over to Ruby.

"How's it going little sis? Need any help?" She asks Ruby.

"No, I'm almost done. How about you three? Are you guys done getting ready?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah, we are just waiting for you."

"You guys don't have to wait, you can go. I'm almost done, and Jaune should be here soon. You three go on ahead."

"Are you sure about that Rube? We _can_ wait for you."

"Nah, it's fine. I'll meet you guys there, okay?"

"Okay. See ya there little sis."

Yang walks out of the bathroom. As Ruby finishes up, she hears some shuffling from outside the door, followed by another door closing. When she is done, Ruby walks out of the bathroom into the bedroom. She waits for Jaune to pick her up. It is not long before there is a knock on the door that leads to the hallway. Ruby walks over to the door. She opens it. Jaune is standing outside the door, smiling. He is in a black tuxedo with a yellow tie. There is also a red rose in the breast pocket of his suit.

"Hi there beautiful, hope that I'm not late." Jaune says.

"Hi there handsome, don't worry, you're not late." Ruby answers.

"That is good. You all ready to go and have some fun?"

"I sure am."

"Good…oh! Hold on."

Jaune takes the rose out of his breast pocket. He walks closer to Ruby so that he can place the flower above his girlfriend's left ear.

"There we go." He smiles.

"Thank you Jaune." Ruby says to him.

"Not a problem. Anything for you."

Jaune lends over and places a quick kiss on Ruby's lips. Both of them smile. Jaune then takes Ruby's hands so that they can go to the where the dance is. They walk down the hall together, passing by other students who are also making their way to the ball. Ruby is slightly nervous. She has never been to a dance of this scale before. Jaune picks up on his girlfriend's nervousness.

"What are you so worried about? It is only a dance." Jaune tells Ruby.

"I know. I've just never been to one this big before. Have you?" Ruby asks.

"No, but I bet a lot of people haven't. There is nothing to worry about. Trust me; you are going to have fun."

"I guess so."

"We are almost there, come on."

The two enter the amphitheater. It is packed with students. Some are in the middle, dancing to the beat of the music, while some are standing off to the side. Among those who are standing off to the side, are Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Pyrrha. Blake is by the food and drink table, listing to Yang. Weiss and Pyrrha are away from them, talking to each other. Ruby and Jaune walk over to their partners. Weiss is wearing a long, silky white dress while Pyrrha wears a reddish-brown dress that goes down to her ankles.

"Hello guys. What are you two love birds up too?" Pyrrha asks when she sees them.

"Nothing much, we just got here." Ruby answers.

"Where are Ren and Nora?" Jaune asks; curios as to where the rest of his team is.

"On the dance floor, over there." Weiss says, pointing to the dance floor.

Ruby and Jaune turn around. They spot Ren, who is wearing a white tuxedo, dancing with Nora, who is wearing a pink dress that goes down to her thigh. It looks like Nora is the one leading the dance. Ruby chuckles at the scene.

"What are my sister and Blake up to?" Ruby asks.

"Blake went to go get some food with Yang. I think Yang is cracking some puns, so if you go over there, be careful." Weiss warns.

"Thanks for the warning. Come on Jaune; let's get a quick bite before we go and dance."

"Okay." Jaune answers.

Ruby guides Jaune over to the table that has food and drinks. There is a punch bowl and some soda at one end. On the other end, there are different types of food. There are sweets, vegetables, fruits, some chips, and a few other snacks for people to eat. Ruby takes a slice of cake, while Jaune takes a few baby carrot sticks. Jaune looks over at Ruby to see that she has gotten some cake frosting on her nose. He sighs while smiling before wiping the frosting off of Ruby's nose.

"Can you ever _not _get frosting on yourself when you eat cake?" Jaune asks, licking the frosting off of his finger.

Ruby answers Jaune questions by putting one of her own fingers in the frosting, then wiping it on Jaune's cheek. He wipes his cheek off while groaning slightly.

"You are lucky that I don't shove that in your face." Jaune tells Ruby.

"You do know that if you do that, I would just shove one in _your_ face, right?" Ruby says back.

"Yes, I do."

"Hey! Hey Blake!" Yang says.

Ruby and Jaune look over at Yang and Blake. They see Yang standing next to Blake who is wearing a long black dress. Yang has a huge grin on her face.

"What is it now Yang?" Blake says with some annoyances.

"Wanna go to the dance floor and _raisin _the roof?"

"Oh for the love of- Can you _stop_ with the friggin 'raisin' puns. How the hell you are able to get so many puns out of that, I just don't know."

"Come on Blake. You know a reason you love me is because of my puns."

"I do, to a point. You are lucky that I don't pour some punch on you."

Yang's grin just grows on her face. Blake rolls her eyes before spotting Ruby and Jaune. She gestures for the two of them to come over. They listen.

"How are you two doing? Having fun?" Blake asks.

"Yeah, we are. We were just about to dance. Do you want to come?" Ruby asks.

"Sure, you want to go Yang?"

"That sounds like a _raisin_able idea." Yang response.

Blake slaps the palm of her hand to her forehead, groaning. Yang just laughs as the four of them go onto the dance floor. Jaune takes Ruby's hands, and starts to dance with her. The music is upbeat and fast, something to get really into.

"Ya know, I love the fact you can barely walk without tripping over yourself, yet when it comes to dancing, you are a master at it. How this that possible?" Ruby asks.

"I have no idea. I guess these feet were made for dancing, not walking. Want to see some of my moves?" Jaune says with a smirk.

"Sure."

Jaune backs away from Ruby. He starts to dance around to the beat of the music. He does some fancy foot and hand work as he dances. Ruby smiles while clapping as she watches her boyfriend dance. As the music starts to die down, Jaune walks back over to Ruby. She takes his hands in hers.

"You are one heck of a dancer, Vomit boy." She says to him.

"Why thank you, Crater face." Jaune replies.

Ruby grins. A new song starts to play, and it is much slower than the last one. Ruby looks around the dance floor. She sees Blake and Yang dancing, holding each other closely. Ren and Nora are doing the same as well. Jaune pulls Ruby close to him, and begins to lead her in a slow moving dance. Ruby has her head to his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. After a while, Jaune places Ruby's chin in one of his hands. She looks up at him.

"Mind if we go outside? I'm kind of getting a little hot, and I need some air." He tells her.

"You're not going to throw up, are you?" Ruby asks.

"No, I'm not. I just need a breather. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, I'll come with you."

Jaune and Ruby head outside to the courtyard. The two sit down on a bench. It is a cool night out, there is a warm breeze blowing through the air. There are also no clouds in the night sky. Jaune looks up at the stars.

"It's a nice night out, huh?" He says.

"It is. I like it." Ruby answers.

"Are you having a fun night?"

"I am. What about you?"

"I am too."

"That's good."

Jaune wraps one of his arms around Ruby's body, pulling her in closer to him.

"I'm glad that you are having fun. Is there anything else I can do to make this night even better?"

"Hm…maybe another kiss?"

A smile forms on Jaune's face. He lends in closer to kiss Ruby. Ruby wraps her arms Jaune neck, pulling him in closer. Ruby smiles when they break away.

"Better?" Jaune asks.

"Better." Ruby answers. "Ready to go back inside?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

The dance ends around midnight. Jaune walks Ruby back to her dorm. It is more like he half walks her, half carries her back. She is quite tired from the events of the night. She is leaning on Jaune, with her eyes half closed. By the time Jaune gets her to the door to her room, she looks like she is about to pass out.

"We are here Ruby. Go inside and sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?" Jaune whispers to her.

"Okay." Ruby answers quietly.

"I hope you had fun tonight."

"I did, thank you. Did you have fun?"

"Course I did. I was with you, how could I not be having fun?"

Ruby smiles at his comment.

"Well, off to bed with you. It is not the best idea to stay up any longer. You look like you are about to pass out." Jaune says.

"It feels like it." Ruby answers.

"Do you think you can make it to your bed?"

"I can."

"Good."

Jaune places a quick kiss on top of Ruby's head.

"Good night, I love you." Jaune says, opening the door for Ruby.

"Good night Jaune, I love you too." Ruby answers before going into her room.

Jaune waits till Ruby closes her door. After she is inside, Jaune himself walks into his room.

* * *

**I have not written Lancaster in a while now. God I love these two. Raisin puns because it is a joke going on with my friends**


End file.
